blood brothers
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Sort of based off of the musical


It was a rainy day in Waycross of May 2012. The sky is overcast with almost black clouds. Thunder and lightning clash as rain torrent down on the land. As usual I was visiting Melanie. Her house was unusual cold in the warmth of spring. Even I was beginning to catch a chill as we sat in the living room. The house was in shambles eroded by decay in disrepair. The sun showed dimly through its dusty windows.

"Hi Angel." Tom said as he came in the living room. I stood up and hugged him.

"Hi Uncle Tom." I said. He returned the hug. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok." He replied.

"How is Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"She's not doing so well." He replied.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's having difficulty breathing." He said. We suddenly hear a loud rattling cough from upstairs.

"Mind if I go up and see her Uncle Tom?" I asked.

"Go ahead Angel; she could use some cheering up." Tom said. I made my way up the stairs and up to the bedroom door where I can hear Melanie coughing louder and I knocked.

"Come in." She replied in a weak voice. I opened the door and walked in. The room is dimly lit by a thin stream of sunlight filtering through the curtains. Melanie was laying under two thin tattered blankets with nothing more then her pale sunken face visible above the ragged bedding.

"Hi Aunt Mel." I said as I walked up to her and gave her a soft hug. "Looks like you've seen better days."

"Hi Angel." She said weakly and hugs me and nodding afterward to what I said. "I feel a bit better now that you've came to visit."

"Have you gone to the doctor's about this?" I asked kind of worried.

"No Angel, I don't have health insurance remember?" She replied weakly.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry." I said

"It's ok." She said weakly.

"Then maybe we should get you checked out." I said.

"That'd be nice but how?" She asked weakly.

"I could call Mrs. Janice." I replied.

"That's a good idea, but I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm feeling a little bit knackered." She said weakly.

"Ok Aunt Mel." I said with a slight smile. I sat there gently rubbing her back until she went to sleep. She finally fell asleep. She tossed and turned wheezing as she found a comfortable spot. Even in her deep slumber I could still hear the rattle in her chest. I suddenly hear the door open and I turned around to see Tom standing at the door way.

"Did she finally go to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said whispering trying not to wake her up.

"Good at least she's able to rest." He replied.

"Yeah." I replied and stood up. "Uncle Tom I'm worried."

"I am too Angel." He replied. I gave him a hug. Melanie woke up and over heard what was said.

"Come on guys, don't be sad. I'll get better." She said weakly. Tom walked over to the bed and she gently grabbed his hand.

"Mel I didn't mean to wake you." Tom said.

"I can't sleep anyway." She said weakly.

"I'm sorry dear; I wish I could make you well again. If only there was a way." He said.

"Don't worry about me; you should be focusing on the bills." She said weakly.

"I don't care if the bills are though the roof. You're what's important to me." He said.

"Angel, could you help around the house? We could really use your help." Melanie said weakly. I walk over and say, "Sure Aunt Mel." Suddenly we see the door open and Scarlet came running up to the bed crying. Tom picks her up.

"Darling what's wrong?" he asked. She sobs into his shirt and says, "I dweamed mummy died."

"Shh, shh, calm down darling, she'll be fine. Mummy isn't going anywhere." He said rubbing her back gently. I stood up and tickled her to help calm her down.

"Angel, could sit her on the bed please?" Melanie asked weakly and I do and she pulls Scarlet into a weak hug. Then suddenly Tom's stomach started to growl.

"It's time for dinner, I think." He said and Melanie tries to get up.

"No don't get up. Angel will help us." He said and I smiled and nodded. We stood up and started toward the door followed by Scarlet.

"Angel? Can we talk privately for a bit?" Melanie asked weakly.

"Sure Aunt Mel." I said and I walk back over to her.

"Angel, I need your help. I was wondering if you could stay for a while at least until we get back on our feet." She said weakly.

"Sure Aunt Mel. What kind of niece would I be if I said no." I said and I hug her. She hugs me back in a weak hug and says weakly, "Thank you Angel." Then she yawns.

"Why don't you get some rest Aunt Mel? You seem tired." I said

"I suppose you're right Angel. Goodnight." She said weakly and I hug her again.

"Good night Aunt Mel. Love you." I said

"Love you to Angel." She replied weakly and returned the hug. She gives one final yawn and snuggles under the covers. She tossed and turned a bit wheezing slightly as she drew each breath. After a few moments she fell into a deep sleep. I sat there for a moment watching her sleep. After that moment of silence, I rose and left the room. I walked into the kitchen where Tom was eating a sandwich.

"Did she finally go to sleep again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I walked up to him. "Uncle Tom you need to have a doctor take a look at her."

"Angel, we can't, we don't have health insurance." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked and he gets up and says, "I'll show you, follow me." I followed him into the living room and I look up at the ceiling and see the slits.

"What the?" I asked, "Uncle Tom? What happened?"

"You ever heard the expression the bills are through the roof?" He asked and I nodded, "Well here I mean it quite literally."

"What about the medical bills?" I asked.

"They're in the tree in the front yard." He said. I go outside and see the tree with them in.

"Wow." I said. We suddenly hear a loud rattling cough from inside the house. I climbed the tree quickly and grabbed one of the bills. I dropped to the ground running back to the house. I handed the bill to Jaimie and ran for the bedroom. I suddenly hear her fall. I ran to the door with my shoulder to find her on the floor trying to stand herself up. I walked up to her and helped her to the bed.

"I was going to get some water." She said weakly.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you." I said and I prop her up with a soft pillow. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and went back to bedroom and handed it to Melanie.

"Thank you." She said weakly and she sipped the water silently. Then she began cough heavily. She wheezed harshly gasping for air. She couldn't breath. I knew she was getting worse.

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah." She wheezed weakly.

"Aunt Mel, you need help." I said helping her sit up.

"I know, but I can't afford it." She said weakly.

"Not normally. But I pulled a few strings and it won't be bad." Elizabeth said as he walked in the room. She came into the room wearing all the tools of the trade. She took out her stethoscope and listened to Melanie's breathing. After a moment she looked up and handed Melanie a white card. Then she took out her prescription pad and wrote down medication.

"This white card is a Medicaid card. Which means you can get portable oxygen for free." She said.


End file.
